


Don't go chasing waterfalls (The game PT1?)

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: When Pathfinder starts talking about a game, Loba is intrigued and Elliot is just hoping that she would consider playing with him.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 9





	Don't go chasing waterfalls (The game PT1?)

Don't go chasing waterfalls (The game pt1?)

Some days Loba was just not up for killing people for a living. Today was one of those days. She had been trekking across kings canyon, lagging behind her team mates and looting casually on the way. Luckily they hadn't seen anyone, and Mirage was taking full advantage of the situation.  
If flirting was a sport, Loba was pretty sure she would win the gold medal, but Elliot would come a close second. He was running back towards her now. She had to admit he did cut a fine figure in his gold and red jump suit.   
"Hey what's the hold up you find something good?" he asked her obviously checking her out as he spoke. Loba ignored it, she was used to being looked at.   
"Not really, just browsing." Loba replied as she deployed her staff and took a good look around for anything she might need. The sound of running metal legs caught her attention, and she pulled away from her black market.  
"Hi friends, you have any extended heavy mags in there?" Pathfinder asked as he jigged around in front of them.  
"Why don't you take a look." Loba said having warmed to the robot somewhat over the past few months.  
"Ok." Pathfinder replied as he did as she suggested.  
Loba sighed and looked around, the place was quiet and all the she could here was the rushing of the waterfall behind them.  
"You know if you ever fancy a Mirage a tois." Elliot said not finishing his customary line and leaving it hanging. Loba raised her eyebrow and looked at him for a moment.  
"I'll keep it in mind hansom." She finally said which earnt her a small blush from him and a tap on the shoulder from Pathfinder.  
"I am very interested in human mating rituals, I would be happy to watch if you would like to give me a demonstration." Pathfinder said looking between the pair and then clapping his hands merrily.  
"Path, mate I don't think, I mean not really appropriate, also could you make it sound less sexy I was just getting hot and bothered." Elliot said looking like he wanted to run away, but keeping his feet planted.  
"Oh well I know the other Legends have been playing this game and I wondered if you two were about to initiate it. After all your desire for her is evident." Pathfinder said, and now it was Loba's turn to blush, even though she hid it by dropping her market and suggesting they move towards the waterfall.  
"Path, mate look I know your not exactly up on human customs, but pointing out stuff like that, not cool mate." Elliot said as they moved off, this time following Loba as she moved past the waterfall without getting a drop on her.  
"Is she not, as you humans say very well built." Pathfinder said as they went into one of the cabins and started hunting for loot.  
"See no, you make her sound like a machine, women are far more complex than that." Elliot said finally finding a decent site for his G7-scout.  
Loba listened from upstairs, she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. This was the second time she had heard talk of the game. She hadn't managed to dig up much information on it, only that it was pretty dangerous, and that Octane was currently winning. Now Loba knew a little more, it was something to do with sex, or at least sexual favor's. her intrigued rose as Elliot continued talking.  
"Look if something is going to happen, then I can work it out for myself, I honestly don't need your help Path." Elliot continued as they stood around waiting for something else to happen.  
"Ok friend, but do you think she would let me watch?" Path asked again, now genuinely excited that he may get to see something that had confused and excited him for so long.  
"I doubt it, that's not how women work, not how I work either I might add, it's well it's creepy, maybe I'll get you some holograms to watch." Elliot offered, hoping that would be an end to this conversation, it was getting a little weird, even for the trickster.  
"That sounds great friend, but remember if you don't ask you don't get." Path said now moving towards the stairs as Loba started to descend them. Elliot hadn't even realised that she was still up there.  
"So what is this game then?" Loba asked deciding to get straight to the point, she had never found that beating around the bush did anyone any favors.  
"Umm well you see." Elliot said looking at Pathfinder who remained silent.  
"Hey you wanna tell her Path?" Elliot said then as Loba drew closer and he thought his heart might actually leap from his chest, in a vain attempt at escape.  
"You said you did not need my help friend?" Pathfinder replied as Elliot shook his head.  
"No no I changed my mind, you carry on." Elliot said as the robots smilely face flickered on his chest.  
"Ok well as I understand it when two Legends wish to play they choose an area, the more exposed the more points, then more points are added for time, and completion. Points are deducted for any interruption, non completion, or if killed they are cancelled completely." Pathfinder said looking more than pleased with himself as Loba was trying not to stop herself going slack jawed.  
How had she not known about this? Maybe it was because she was the new girl, but she had been here almost an entire season now. Maybe, and this was a disturbing thought, no one wanted to play with her.  
"I see and I am assuming from your earlier comment that these encounters are basically Legends having sex in the most open and dangerous places possible." Loba asked her tone sharp, and she heard Elliot take in a quick breath.  
"Yes, i believe Octane and Wattson did it on top of the watch tower last games, and he took the lead with fifteen points." Pathfinder said as though this was nothing, and normal.  
"I see, so I just have one more question." Loba said now perching on the stairs, letting her cane rest against her thigh.  
"Ok I will try to answer for you." Pathfinder said unaware of what was about to come.  
"How come I didn't know about this?" There it was Elliot tried to shrink into the wall, but Loba's eyes found him even in the shadows. Fortunately Pathfinder was oblivious to the consequences his answer may have.  
"I am not sure friend, you are highly desired by the other Legends sexually, maybe they thought you would laugh at them. I know people do not desire this." He finished as Loba turned to Elliot again and fixed her deep brown eyes on him.  
"You wanna tell me hansom or do I have to force it out of you." Loba said in her sweetest voice, but Elliot was in no doubt that she would make good on her threat.  
"It's nothing bad honest, in fact you could say it was a complement." Elliot said scratching an imaginary itch on his head.  
"Spill it, I need to know, now." Loba said a certain desperate quality to her voice as she spoke, and Elliot started to feel like they had made a mistake in not including her.  
"Ok well we decided since you were new you may not keep the secret, we didn't know you and, well as time went on we talked about it, and decided that if one of us ever got the chance then they wanted it to be for real, not because you were trying to win the game, as you would have such an advantage it wouldn't be fair." Elliot finally said as Loba picked up her cane and stood up. She walked over to him, bent down and placed as soft kiss on his cheek.  
"That is probably one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me, even if it does imply that I am a bit of a whore." Loba stated as Elliot blushed and still felt the warm press of her lips on his cheek, even though she had moved away from him.  
"Well I umm you know, it was a group decision, but I guess now you know." Elliot said with a puppy dog look that Loba found disturbingly appealing.  
"I see, you want to beat Octane, well now, how about I say yes, what do i get out of this?" Loba said now coming closer to Elliot until he felt his breath coming in short sharp pants.  
"Well You get extra points for, well lets say more than one finish." Elliot replied as he could here Pathfinder clapping excitedly beside him.  
"Path mate why don't you go do some recon, I think the top of the Mountain would be a good vantage point." Elliot said as he watched Loba's eyes scan his body, and Elliot Jr twitch excitedly.   
"Ok friend, I will make sure you win, don't worry about getting caught to early." The robot said before running out the door and grappling off.   
It only took Loba a second to plant her lips on Elliot, the man didn't know what to do at first, caught off guard and totally immobilized by the feeling of her soft plump lips, and probing tongue.  
Elliot's senses finally kicked in as his hands latched around Loba's waist and ran up her sides, feeling the tight corset bending to her curves. He pulled her flush against him and enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pushing against his chest. With her in her heals they were virtually the same height, and as Loba's hand reached for his cock, Elliot shuddered into her mouth.  
Her hand caressed him through his suit, bringing him to full attention, and making him grind against her. His hands now venturing up to her chest as she unbuckled his belt. Loba arched into his touch, but her hands did not stop their exploration. Finally pulling off his pants and gripping his shaft with just the right amount of pressure. Elliot grunted, his thumb brushing across her nipple before stopping as her hand pumped him slowly, agonizingly so.  
"Hey you trying to end this before it even gets started." Elliot then said pulling back from her, knowing that she was almost too much for him, he had wanted her for too long and now he had the opportunity he was getting far to excited by he simple touch.  
"I thought points went both ways, perhaps its you who get to finish more than once." Loba purred in his ear, as Elliot shook that image from his head, and finally got his act together.  
"No way do I cum before the lady, never going to happen." He said with a wicked grin as he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. His hands pulling at the lacing on her corset, as it loosened enough for it to drop down and pool at her hips. Elliot wasted no time in latching his lips around her now exposed nipple and eliciting a gasp from her. It pleased him beyond what he thought it would. His hands now grabbing on to her backside and pressing her pelvis against his own. He grunted into her breast as Loba's hips ground down against him, her longer legs pressing her groin against his own, despite even in her heals her being shorter.  
"Fuck Loba your so damm hot." Elliot said as he could almost smell her desire now, as his hands found the zipper on her pants and lowered it. His hand delving below her clothes, finding her hot and wet beneath. It made his cock twitch in anticipation as his fingers explored her, causing her to twitch and grind against him.  
"Path I swear if your listening I will find you and kill you." Elliot then said into the comms as he heard a distinct metal clank as the robot obviously responded to his being caught.  
"Ok friend, but may I remind you, that inside that building is not considered a risky place, your points may be lower than you think." Path said before the comm clicked off, and Elliot grunted as Loba's hand found his cock once more and jerked him quickly back to her attention.  
"Wanna concentrate here hansom." Loba said obviously frustrated by his lack of movement, as his fingers lingered over her clit.  
"Sorry, but I had to make sure." He said his lips now latching onto her neck as he pressed the pad of his finger into her clit and felt her knees shake. He smiled against her skin, and started flicking her clit until her entire body was quaking under his touch.  
Elliot then stopped and Loba moaned in protest, before the trickster dropped to his knees pulling her pants down to her boots, and grabbing hold of her now bare ass, and pulling her pussy flush against his face. He drank in her smell, before running his tongue flat through her folds and feeling her hands take a death grip on his shoulders. Elliot was infatuated by her gasps and moans, and how such a seductive woman could sound so needy, and all because of him. It made Elliot very proud in that moment, as her thighs tightened around his face and her body snapped taught and she virtually collapsed on top of him as she came.  
"Now that was one, what else have you got hansom?" Loba asked as she pulled herself back upright, half dressed and looking, if it was possible even more sexy than ever. Elliot licked his lips and stood up next to her. Not wasting a moment he grabbed her and lifted her off the ground carrying her outside until they were stood beneath the waterfall, its spray cascading down in fine mist around them, as Elliot didn't want to be directly underneath it.  
"I see, you want to dine alfresco." Loba said as she slipped down his body, brushing herself along his length and Elliot let out a wonton moan as her lips lathed onto his once more.  
The kiss was brief as Loba ripped his shirt from his body throwing it who knew where as she bent down and removed her boots. Elliot was kind of disappointed as there was something very sexy about her just being in her boots for this, but he relaised they had to come off if she was going to remove her pants. He could do nothing but watch as she stood before him in just her bunched up corset.   
"Enough staring, now get naked Mr Witt." Loba said with a small smile as Elliot virtually ripped off his pants and she was on him again, pushing him down on the damp ground and straddling him. Elliot had no time to protest as she sank down on his now throbbing cock. Enveloping him in her hot wet pussy, and Elliot could do nothing but thrust back up at her. His movements causing her breasts to bounce and her head to fall backwards, as her hands braced themselves on his chest.  
Elliot took hold of her hips, his fingers digging in to hip bones, and he was sure he was creating marks. He was pleased that she didn't seem to mind, in fact her movements only grew more rapid as he gripped her harder ramming her down on him until he was almost hitting her cervix. the thought of his fingerprints on her skin, there long after this was all over almost had him coming in that moment. Quickly thinking of something else, anything but the hot wet heat he was currently plunging into, brought him back from the brink, until Loba's body fell forward and her eyes locked with his own. Then there was nothing but her, her beautiful face, jaw slack, a fine sheen across her skin from the spray and from her own perspiration, and hooded amber eyes. Elliot could do nothing but lift her slightly and fuck her like it was his last act on earth. A small scream fell from her lips as her pussy clamped down on his cock and her juice's ran past it and spilt onto his stomach. That was it for Elliot he could hold on no longer and he seated her fully on him as he spilled himself inside her. His cock twitching and convulsing as he came harder and longer than he ever had before.  
Loba collapsed onto his chest, her hot breath caressing his neck as she panted, totally spent. Elliot hands rubbed her back as she moved off him slightly, his cock falling from her as she sat up slightly and then stood, moving off under the water fall and letting the cascading spray clean her sweaty body. Elliot was mesmerized for a moment, there was nothing he had seen more sexy than Loba soaking wet under that spray.  
"You want to join me hansom I think you might want to clean up before the others get here." She said turning to him, affording him the view of both her ass and her left breast. If he hadn't been so spent Elliot thought he might even be ready to go again. Elliot Jr was having none of it unfortunately and he stood up and joined her.  
"You know I think I could go again if you give me a second." Elliot then said wrapping her in his arms and loving the feel of her naked wet body against him.  
"I don't think we have time for that right now beautiful." Loba said placing a small kiss on his cheek, before stepping out from under the falls and gathering her clothes. She proceeded to get dressed, and Elliot was disappointed, but he knew she was right, and as though on que Pathfinders voice came across the comms.  
"Enemy spotted, I hope you're ready friends."  
"Looks like it's time to go." Loba said now fully dressed as though nothing had happened, except for the wet corset now back clinging to her curves as she drew her weapon.  
"Maybe next time we can go for three, for now lets not go chasing waterfalls." Loba said before turning and running off to join Pathfinder on top of the mountain, leaving Elliot staring after her and wondering how soon next time would come.

THE END....?  
Thinking of making this a series, perhaps with different parings maybe expanding the game to the other legends? if you would like to see a certain paring please let me know and I may add a second part. Thanks for reading XxX


End file.
